


Герой, которого не было

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Civil War, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: В мире едва не началась гражданская война, но Тони Старку все же удалось уговорить Стива принять его сторону, затуманив его разум наркотической сывороткой, разработанной Красным Черепом. Стив узнал об этом, но было уже слишком поздно: акт регистрации и Капитан Америка стали единым символом для всей страны.





	

Стив Роджерс стоял посреди поля и никак не мог поверить своим глазам: его друг, напарник, человек, которому он доверял, только что отпустил особо опасного преступника, которого они, сильнейшие герои Америки, должны были засадить в тюрьму. Красный Череп смеялся ему в лицо, когда сообщал, что у Старка имеется должок перед ним, смеялся, потому что знал куда больше правды, чем он сам. Слова Черепа всё ещё звенели у него в ушах:

— Не думал, что эта сыворотка так сильно подействует на тебя, Роджерс. Вспомни, по какой причине ты встал на сторону акта, вспомни, что за мысли были у тебя, когда ты впервые услышал о регистрации, и посмотри на себя: кем ты стал, Капитан? Опозоренный символ Америки, втоптанная в грязь демократия и свобода слова, ты сейчас шавка, жалкая псина на коротком поводке у Тони Старка.

Взглядом обратившись за помощью к Тони, Стив пытался опровергнуть для себя его слова, но тот лишь схватил его за плечо, казалось, по-дружески и сказал, что так будет лучше для человечества. Мир был полон звуков, но для Стива его слова колокольным звоном прозвучали в абсолютной тишине. Он пытался вспомнить причины, по которым согласился на предложение Тони, но обрывки воспоминаний ускользали от него, мутнея в памяти.

— Ты всё правильно понял, Капитан, — снова заговорил Череп, прежде чем сбежать с поля боя. — Не ты принял это решение, мы сделали это за тебя.

Когда они с Тони наконец-то остались одни, Стив скинул его руку со своего плеча и, всё ещё пытаясь смириться с произошедшим, медленно побрел прочь.

— Зачем ты сделал это, Тони? — даже не оборачиваясь, он и так знал, что Старк последовал за ним. В такой ситуации Тони бы ни за что не оставил его наедине с собственными мыслями.

— Ты был нужен своей стране, — раздался позади механический голос. Дождь усиленно тарабанил по щиту и костюму, застилал глаза и мешал обзору, а под ногами хлюпала сырая земля, постепенно превращавшаяся в болото. Чтобы не попасть в трясину, Стив немного изменил направление и пошел в сторону возвышавшегося неподалёку холма. Он не удостоил Тони ответом, потому что тот не был достаточно честен ни перед ним, ни перед самим собой. Явно не страна была главной причиной для Тони Старка, раз он столь подло с ней обошёлся. Америка всегда была оплотом демократии и честности, а сам Капитан был истинным её воплощением в человеческом обличии.

И во что же превратилась эта страна, если её главный символ оказался фальшивой пустышкой, наполненной чужими мыслями и слепо следовавшей за голосом одного-единственного человека?

— Ты был нужен мне, — наконец прозвучало из-за спины. Это уже больше походило на правду. Стив на секунду остановился и обернулся: ему нужно было заглянуть Старку прямо в глаза. Но, к сожалению, дождь и опущенная маска Железного Человека не способствовали исполнению его желания. Тони слишком поздно уловил его намерение и открыл лицо; Роджерс уже успел повернуться обратно и снова продолжить свой путь.

Можно было бы догнать его, придержать за плечи и, притянув к себе, обнять, но Тони отлично знал, что за этим последует. Стив ударит ещё раньше, чем он сможет дотянуться до него. Возможно, это было бы самым правильным в такой ситуации и, скорее всего, именно поэтому Старк так и поступил. Но прежде чем его рука успела коснуться плеча Роджерса, тот обернулся и тихо проговорил:

— Я не знаю, как ты это делал, но даже не думай прикасаться ко мне, — холодная ярость отчетливо читалась в его голосе. Внешне он выглядел спокойным и сосредоточенным; единственным, что выдавало волнение и переживания Стива, были его глаза: слишком честные, чтобы скрывать испытываемые эмоции. Он словно заново переживал пробуждение от ледяного сна — то же ощущение потерянности и страха перед неизвестным, но теперь во сто раз сильнее. Он абсолютно не знал, что делать дальше.

— Вода, — выдохнул Тони. Что-то было совсем не так. Лучше бы Стив просто врезал ему. Выпустил бы пар, выговорился, и тогда у них ещё был бы шанс изменить всё к лучшему. Эти мысли побудили Старка попробовать пойти на провокацию: — Но не думай, что я всегда кормил тебя этими таблетками, Стив. Многие решения ты принимал, будучи самим собой.

Это было очевидно. И подло. Но даже это не заставило Стива поднять на него руку.

Вместо ожидаемого удара Роджерс спросил:

— Те ребята, которых мы ловили за неподчинение акту, Тони. Вы ведь не регистрировали их и не отправляли затем домой?

Старк молчал, и в этом молчании Стив слышал ответ, от которого к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Понимающе кивнув, он медленно снял маску и, сжав её в кулаке, бросил себе под ноги:

— Они не ошиблись: я больше не имею права носить её, — он горько ухмыльнулся и снова поднял взгляд на Тони. — Ты заключил договор с дьяволом. И ради чего?

В этот раз Старк сразу открыл лицо, чтобы Роджерс смог увидеть его настоящие эмоции. И, быть может, понять, почему он поступил именно так. Смотря прямо ему в глаза, Тони ответил:

— Ради тебя.

— Или себя? — разочарованно спросил Стив. — Ты настолько боишься остаться один, что в достижении своей цели готов на любые жертвы? Ты мне лгал, Тони, лгал с самого начала. Ты отравил меня своей ложью и продал свою страну дьявольскому ублюдку! Этот щит, Тони, эта маска и это имя… Из-за тебя я не могу больше носить их.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и перестать быть Капитаном Америкой. Ты символ этой страны, Стив, — Тони знал, что ему ни за что не переубедить Роджерса, но отчаянно пытался достучаться до него. Стив находился в одном шаге от того, чтобы бросить щит и отречься не только от имени, но и от самого себя, и он никак не мог этого допустить. Но его слова не возымели должного эффекта.

— Капитан Америка умер в тот самый момент, когда я решил поддержать тебя, — тихо ответил Стив, делая шаг назад и отдаляясь от Старка. — Если я — символ, то эта страна прогнила до самого основания и ей больше никогда не быть той Америкой, ради которой сотни солдат отдавали свои жизни на войне.

— Кому как не тебе знать, что герои не умирают, Стив? — Тони попытался подойти, чтобы снова схватить его за плечо, но Роджерс резко дернулся в сторону, не позволяя этого. — Ты же имел дело с пропагандой и понимаешь. Можно убить человека, который носит маску, но образ и память о герое будут жить вечно в сердцах людей.

— Тогда ты лишний раз подтвердил, что для Тони Старка не существует ничего невозможного, — Стив криво ухмыльнулся и, перехватив щит, замахнулся и бросил его как можно дальше. Пролетев несколько десятков метров, щит воткнулся ребром в болото, на четверть погрязнув в трясине.

— Ты убил героя, Тони, — сухо бросил Стив, поворачиваясь спиной к Старку и намереваясь уйти отсюда. — Ты убил Капитана Америку.


End file.
